Random Conversations!
by IhUgGeDaBeAr
Summary: Its lol HILARIOUS! When I fight with myself and the cullens and Jacob fight its....like..... READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**So umm yeah this is like different b/c I have no one to tlk to and im bored so like if its not like funny well its b/c....... YOUR BORING!**

**LittleSeth12 **_(RULZ)_

_LittleSeth12: Ok, today there was no Germ-x around and I went crazy. The only reason why I was crazy was b/c I had a French Vinilla ice coffee. Extra surgar melted. _

_LittleSeth12(2): Ok I don't get that one bit. Why the heck were you going crazy?_

_Seth12(1): Because I Was Over Caffinated. It wasn't decafe._

_Seth(2): Alright whtever lets just get to the story!!!_

**Ok like that was an arguement with myself! So now lets watch/read the cullens and Jacob fight themselves. (includes Nessie)**

**Edawg12-Emmet**

**TheLion18-Edward**

**I'mnotHannahMontanna!12-Rosalie**

**LittleCritter7-Nessie**

**DADOG!!16-Jacob**

**GoldenEyes19-Bella**

_Edawg12 signed in._

_TheLion18 signed in._

_LittleCritter7 signed in._

_GoldenEyes19 signed in._

TheLion18: Bella whats up with that....um how do you say it???

LittleCritter7:LAME NAME!

GoldenEyes19: Well my eyes turned golden brown today so I figured I would use this as a name.

Edawg12: Sorry Bells but I think the werido bus just left town! Laughs*

GoldenEyes19: Haha! Emmet Sorry to say the titanic just sunk.....b/c of that lame joke!

Edawg12: Well were'd the iceberg come from your castle? White witch?

TheLion18:Emmet! Bella! Stop! Cut it out!

LittleCritter7: uncle Emmet? Momma? Are you to fighting over somthing pathetic?

GoldenEyes19: No and bye Alice is in South America visting the Amazon's group. Someone coming?

TheLion18: I will be right with you love.

_GoldenEyes19 signed off._

_Thelion18 signed off._

Edawg12: Sorry to say but your mom's retarted.

LittleCritter7: I know. But thats life your stupid or your not. Hey im leaving bye!

_LittleCritter7 signed off._

_DaDog16 signed on._

Edawg12: Yo homie!

DaDog16: Sup?

Edawg: nm u

DaDog16: Looking for ness. Know where she is?

Edawg12: Nah. She just signed off.

DaDog16: THANKS THATS REAL HELPFUL!

_DaDog16 signed off._

_I'mnotHannahMontanna!12 signed on._

Edawg12: Hey honey!

I'mnotHannahMontanna!12: Oh hey!

Edawg12: Whts with the screen name?

I'mnotHannahMontanna!12: A kid thought I was Hannah Montanna and demanded I sang for them. Its was torture! Then when I was done the kid followed me all the way home. I didn't say anything. Then he slapped me and ran away.

Edawg12: That's not stalker-ish one bit! giggles to himself*

I'mnotHannahMontanna!12: Hey your just jealouse you didn't get smacked in the leg! You wouldv'e slamed dunked that kid!

Edawg12: Grummbles to self*

_Edawg12 signed off._

_I'mnotHannahMontanna!12 signed off._

**Hey its me so yeah like review it, maybe even message me. Do something just don't sit on your BUTT!**

_Seth12(1): So yea like have any suggestons b/c I need some so badly!_

_Seth12(2): You need a life so badly!_

_Seth12(1): I hope you know your not real._

_Seth12(2): touche!_


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! This is part 2 and I believe the viewers are LONGING for more! **

_Seth12(1): Hola! Amigos! This is going to be oodles of FUN!_

_Seth12(2): Oodles? Man are you 2 or sumthing?_

_Seth12(1): Well I wouldn't be here and neither would you!_

_Seth12(2): Ever since I was made I wanted to jump in a HOLE!_

_Seth12(1): Well thanks! You made extremely happy!_

_Seth12(2): Your welcome!_

**OK like Bella and Emmet are pretty much fighting! The viewers love it so here we go!**

**TheLion18- Edward**

**Edawg12- Emmet**

**WhiteWitch?- Bella**

**NessNess7- Nessie **

_Edawg12 signed on._

_TheLion18 signed on._

_WhiteWitch? signed on._

_NessNess7 signed on._

_TheLion18: Love.... Whats with the name_

_WhiteWitch?: Emmet thought it was HILARIOUS to Hack my aim account._

_Edawg12: I'm sorry but I think Wicked Witch of the west name was already taken so I used WhiteWhitch b/c of your personality_

_WhiteWitch?: Emmet...... How many times have I killed you yet?_

_Edawg12: Um.... you haven't b/c your snooty_

_WhiteWitch?: You have a 5 second start..... 1....2....3_

_Edawg12 signed off._

_NessNess7: Uncle Emmet's so retarted._

_TheLion18: Sorry what did I miss I was laughing too hard over your little charade._

_WhiteWitch?: Thanks Edward. And Nessie please don't say "retarted" its not healthy_

_NessNess7: YOU SOUND LIKE A MESSED UP GRANDMA!_

_TheLion18: Nessie? What have you done with my daughter you foul beast?_

_NessNess7: Thats mean in so many ways! _

_WhiteWitch?: I agree! Edward why the heck would you say that to our daughter_

_TheLion18 signed off._

_NessNess7:COWARD!_

_NessNess7 signed off._

_Edawg12 signed on._

_Edawg12: I thought you were coming to attack me._

_WhiteWitch? signed off._

_Edawg12:Crud!_

_Edwag12 signed off. (In a hurry :P)_

**OK! I hoped you enjoy this one I thought it was funny. Review, comment, or maybe put me as your favorite athor lol but its up to you guy's**

_Seth12(1): Ok I laughed my head off in this one its to funny!_

_Seth12(2): Your face is to funny!_

_Seth12(1): haven't you heard the expression "Your Face Is My Face!"?_

_Seth12(2): touche my machachow!_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is part 3. You have all been waiting for the funnest conversation EVER! Jacob comes in...... oh wait I need to shut that fat mouth!**

**DADOG15-Jacob**

**BellyBells18-Bella**

**Eddieisherguy-Edward**

**LittleCritter7-Nessie**

**HawtDog12-Emmet**

_Eddieisherguy signed in._

_BellyBells18 signed in._

_DADOG15 signed in._

_LittleCritter7 signed in._

_HawtDog12 signed in._

_DADOG15: Eddie, Bella? Do I have to ask?_

_BellyBells18: Alice or Emmet hacked...... Again!_

_Eddieisherguy: Who ever it was is going to get it! Literally!_

_LittleCritter7: I dought Jacob did it._

_Eddieisherguy: I have to dissagree with you ness_

_HawtDog12 signed off._

_Bellybells18 signed off. _

_Eddieisherguy: where's bella?_

_HawtDog12 signed on. _

_HawtDog12 changed name to DopeyDope2._

_DopeyDope2 signed off._

_DADOG15, Eddieisherguy: BELLA!_

_BellyBells18 signed on._

_BellyBells18: That will teach Stupid Emmet to mess with me!_

_DADOG15: Now Bella you know about your anger managment problems._

_Eddieisherguy: Shut your fat mouth mutt, you don't know anything about Bella!_

_LittleCritter7 signed off._

_DADOG15: Where'd she go?_

_DADOG15 signed off. _

_DopeyDope2 signed on._

_DopeyDope2: Bella is this your way on getting back at me? By changin my stupid name? Well honey you have another thing coming!_

_BellyBells18: You mean you do? You know I'm way stronger than you and faster than you! So just try to keep up tootsie!_

_Eddieisherguy: I'm really disturbed by this conversation._

_DopeyDope2: I don't know why your wife is so stupid Edward I don't see why you took Rosalie before I came into the coven?_

_Eddieisherguy: EMMET! Do I have to kill you? B/c your tempting me!_

_BellyBells18: I wish I was still human so I can eat some popcorn!_

_DopeyDope2: Now Now Edward. That Temper of yours is taking you over!_

_Eddieisherguy signed off._

_BellyBells18: You know what this means right Emmet? He's coming to get you so I'd run if i were you!_

_DopeyDope2 signed off._

_DADOG15 signed on._

_DADOG15: Heyy Bells. Where's Emmet and Edward?_

_BellyBells18: I believe Edward went to attack Emmet._

_DADOG15: Where, When, and What TIME?_

_BellyBells18: I don't really know but let's go and find them before Edward rips Emmet limb by limb._

_DADOG15: AWWWWW ok!_

_BellyBells18 signed off._

_DADOG15 signed off._

**OK! Yeah so this was boring but I thought it was funny. Yes now you might think i'm boring soo yeah!**

_Sethie12: Heyy guys sorry that I didn't talk at the beginning._

_Seth12: OMG THAT'S A REAL SHOCKER!_

_LittleSeth12(2): Omg you brought the crazy one in here Sethie?_

_Sethie12: Yeah only b/c she begged me to and you know what happens when she beg's_

_Seth12:HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!_

_Everyone but Seth12: wow umm bye!_

_Seth12:YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!!!!!!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 coming atcha! This probably funny! The Fued GROWS between the Cullen's! Will Emmet and Bella figure out there STINKING differences? Other characters are here to!!!!  
**

**I'mSoFly13-Jasper**

**Shopie13-Alice**

**WhatsUpDoc27-Carsile **

**grandMomma26-Esme**

**HawtDog12-Emmet**

**ImHers17-Edward**

**ImHis18-Bella**

_I'mSoFly13 signed on._

_Shopie13 signed on._

_HawtDog12 signed on._

_I'mSoFly13: Whats up guys?_

_Shopie13: Hey Jazzy!_

_HawtDog12: Ugh! Don't get all lovey DOVEY!_

_I'mSoFly13: Just shut it Emmet! Rosalie would be here but you probably scared her away with not paying any attention to her!_

_HawtDog12: Well I can't help it! She's never home! Shes always with Bella and Edward now!_

_Shopie13: Oh! Please! Your always on the computer looking at woman not even your AGE!_

_HawtDog12: Alice if your husband was gone for a week or 2 what would you do?_

_Shopie13: Shop! I'm not gonna sit on my Butt all day!_

_HawtDog12: Ugh! Your the wrong person to ask!_

_I'mSoFly13: Emmet I suggest you find something to do._

_HawtDog12: I seen a purple frog today, Does that count?_

_Shopie13: Purple? Did you suffercate it?_

_I'mSoFly13: I doubt it. I seen it before Emmet came back from his computer break._

_Shopie13: What did you do?_

_I'mSoFly13: Long story._

_HawtDog12: UGH!!!!!_

_I'mSoFly13: Alice i'll tell you l8ter ok?_

_Shopie12:OK!_

_ImHis18 signed on._

_ImHis18: Hey Jasper, Alice, Emmet!_

_HawtDog12:What have you done with my WIFE BELLA!?_

_ImHis18: Rose is with Edward, Emmet. Chill out._

_I'mSoFly13: Hmmm....._

_Shopie13: Whats wr7593_

_HawtDog12: Guys ALICE IS HAVING A VISION!!!!_

_HawtDog12 went away._

_I'mSoFly13 went away._

_ImHis18: IS SHE OKAY????_

_I'mSoFly13: She's fine. False Alarm. But Emmet went to go get Carsile._

_ImHis18: O that means he'll be coming on._

_I'mSoFly13: DER DA DER!_

_ImHis18: Don't get fresh with me JASPER!_

_WhatsUpDoc27 signed on._

_WhatsUpDoc27: Bella, Jasper._

_I'mSoFly13: Carsile_

_ImHis18: Carsile_

_WhatsUpDoc27: Children have you Rose and Edward?_

_ImHis18: Carsile, Not to be rude or anything but you don't have to act like your in the hospital._

_WhatsUpDoc27: Oh! So You want to hang loose my Gangsters!?_

_I'mSoFly13: Please Shut it Carsile, Bella._

_grandMomma26 signed on._

_grandMomma26: Heyy guys_

_WhatsUpDoc27: Hello Honey_

_HawtDog12: Ohh hey Mom! Hey Dad!_

_grandMomma26: Emmet? I thought you and Rose were having your anniversary today?_

_HawtDog12: OH NO! CRAP I FORGOT MY OWN STINKING ANNIVERSARY!!!!!!!!_

**OK! Maybe it wasn't that funny but it was a twist. Umm I need some help. Anyone who has any idea's contact me ok? Because my brain is being sucked dry from idea's. **

_Sethie12: I need help._

_LittleSeth(2): Mental Help?_

_Sethie12: NO! You DO! I meant with my story. Someone has to be funny!_

_LittleSeth12(2): No one isn't funny on this stupid site!_

_Sethie12: Yes huh! R. are in fact I love their stories._

_LittleSeth12(2): What about LittleNessie12?_

_Sethie12: HER TOO AND EVERYONE ELSE _

_LittleSeth12(2): Well sorry everyone here is so stupid!_

_Sethie12: Grr! Your going to get it!_

_**LittleSeth12(2) has been DELETED!**_

_Sethie12: Now I'm defitnely happy!_

**I love LittleNessie12 and R. they are awesome**!!!!

**LittleSeth12(2)- Evil side of ashley!**

**Sethie12-Good side of ashley**

**Seth12-Crazy side of ashley**

**Sethie12 says: I love b/c of everyone who writes and shows their imagination by stories they think of.**

**Seth12 says: HAHAHHAHAHA YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!!!!**

**LittleSeth12(2) says: Ever since I was made I wanted to die in a hole. A DEEP DARK HOLE!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 Has COME!!! I want to let you all know i'll try to make it twisted, funny, improved! Emmet... and the..... haha!**

**My God this is going to have to be the best one yet!**

_StrangerDanger12-Emmet_

_XBigDogXY-Jacob_

_GuyMagnet-Rosalie_

_Nessie7-Nessie_

_ShopShop17-Alice_

_BellyBells18-Bella_

_Eddie17-Edward_

_StrangerDanger12 signed on._

_GuyMagnet signed on._

_BellyBells18 signed on._

_BellyBella18: Heyy guys..... um what up with the freaky names?_

_GuyMagnet: Someone hacked my AIM account!_

_StrangerDanger12: Me too and it would be the same person who changed my to DopeyDope2!!!_

_BellyBells18: Me?! So your blaming me for your stupid HACK?_

_Eddie17 signed on._

_Eddie17: Hey guys! Rosalie, Emmet do I have to ask?_

_GuyMagnet: Shut up EDWARD!_

_BellyBells18: ROSALIE! Leave Edward alone! You used to be in LOVE with HIM!_

_ShopShop17 signed on._

_ShopShop17: Guys I was watchin your conversation. Bella I'm sure you didn't want to say that to Rosalie b/c now she wants to burn you to shreds!_

_Eddie17: *Grumbles* Rosalie touch her and you'll be with her in that fire!_

_StrangerDanger12: Edward touch a hair on her and I will throw you in the FIRE!_

_BellyBells18: Not if I put you in there First EMMET!_

_ShopShop17: PLEASE! You guys are acting like a bunch of new borns over the computer!_

_BellyBells18:lol_

_GuyMagnet:lol_

_Eddie17:lol_

_StrangerDanger12: What am I not getting something here or what?_

_ShopShop12: You know when your bitten by a vampire... you go through pain then you instincts kick in._

_StrangerDanger12: Oh now I get it. LOL!_

_Eddie17: OMG wow Emmet!_

_BellyBells18: Emmet ya know what your a FREAK!_

_GuyMagnet: Shut up Bella Edward is just the same as Emmet!_

_Eddie17: Rosalie I need to hurt you don't I?_

_Nessie7 signed in._

_XBigDogXY signed in._

_BellyBells18: Hey Jacob, Hey Nessie._

_Nessie7: Hey mom, dad._

_XBigDogXY: Heyy Bells,Eddie._

_Nessie7: Jacob whats up?_

_XBigDogXY: Oh nothing I'm just mad at Emmet_

_Nessie7: Why?_

_StrangerDanger12: B/c When he was wolf form I blew a dog Whistle._

_Nessie7: UNCLE EMMET! Why would you do that?_

_BellyBells18: B/c hes retarted._

_GuyMagnet signed off._

_BellyBells18:CRAP!_

_BellyBells18 signed off._

_Eddie17: Emmet come with me! We need to stop Rosalie._

_StrangerDanger12: NOPE do it yourself Eddie._

_Eddie17 signed off._

_XBigDogXY: So Nessie what are you doing?_

_ShopShop17: Leave her alone Jacob there's no need to embarrass her over aim._

_XBigDogXY signed off._

_Nessie7 signed off._

_ShopShop17: Heyy Emmet I have to go so bye!_

_StrangerDanger12: okay bye!_

_ShopShop17 signed off._

_StrangerDanger12: Hey No ones here I'm alone._

_StrangerDanger12: Man its mad boring in here alone. Like there's no one to talk to. I mean its just sooooooo boring. No ones here but me. _

_StrangerDanger12: THEY DITCHED ME! That's why they left. B/c I'm sooooooo boring!!!_

_LittleSeth12 signed on._

_LittleSeth12: Hello Emmet._

_StrangerDanger12: WHO THE FUDGE ARE YOU?_

_LittleSeth12: I'm your Creator!_

_StrangerDanger12: OMG NO YOUR NOT YOU A STINKING STALKER! _

_LittleSeth12: No I am not!!!!_

_StrangerDanger12: OK if you say your not a stalker..... WHAT TYPE OF UNDERWEAR AM I WEARING?_

_LittleSeth12: Pink. B/c you think its manly._

_StrangerDanger12: Well it is!!!!!!!_

_StrangerDanger12 signed off._

_LittleSeth12: I can't believe he knows how to clear a room so fast._

_LittleSeth12 signed off._

**OK! It was long I know, But atleast it was funny. My favorite part was the end!**

**Some people think Me and Kim's stories are boring!!! Can you believe it?**

**Well I want to know what you guys really think. **

**Review this, Message me, Make it your favorite story, or make me your favorite author.**

**If you don't I WILL EAT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG ITS PART 6!!!!! WHO'S READY TO RUMBLE?!?**

**ImaginaryEmmet: How the Heck did I get in the disclaimer? LittleSeth12: B/c I made you!**

**ImaginaryEmmet:OH NO ITS THE STALKER! LittleSeth12: Relax Emmet I'm not a stalker. Thought I explained this to you?**

**ImaginaryEmmet: I'm leaving GOOSE BYE! LittleSeth12: Goose?**

**Emmy12-Emmet**

**BellyBells18-Bella**

**Emmie17-Edward**

**ShopShop13-Alice**

**I'mSoFly13-Jasper**

**HawtDog15-Jacob**

_Emmie17 signed in._

_BellyBells18 signed in._

_Emmy12 signed in. _

_Emmy12: Bella why did you keep the freaky name_

_BellyBells18: B/c I've grown fond of the name._

_Emmie17: Emmet is there a problem with the name BellyBells?_

_Emmy12: Yes and no. Yes b/c its sounds like a name you would give a pregnant woman. _

_Emmie17: Emmet! _

_BellyBells18: I want to hear the no part!_

_Emmy12:No b/c it has your name in it Bells so guys can figure out who you are. lol_

_Emmie17: Funny Emmet. You fing youself very Cute right?_

_Emmy12: Only when I'm wearing pink._

_BellyBells18: Pink? Ooh that explains the wimpy-ness you have._

_Emmy12: Bella please! I hear you singing the Hot n' Cold song to Renesemee every night when she goes to bed._

_Emmie17: Bella?_

_BellyBells18 signed off._

_Emmie17: Good job DOOFACE! You embarrassest her! Now she won't let this go!_

_Emmie17 signed off._

_Emmy12: Well!_

_I'mSoFly13 signed on._

_ShopShop13 signed on._

_ShopShop13: Hey Emmet!_

_I'mSoFly13: Hello Emmet._

_Emmy12: Hey dudes!_

_I'mSoFly13: Did you call me and Alice "Dudes"?_

_ShopShop13: Its ok Jasper you won't hurt him._

_I'mSoFly13: Didn't you say that when Edward introduced Bella to the Family?_

_Emmy12: Yes but she said him instead of "her"_

_I'mSoFly13: Alice why can't I hurt her? Emmet I should say?_

_ShopShop13: B/c Carsile will/is mad b/c I had a vision while you and Emmet talking._

_I'mSoFly13: DANGET!_

_HawtDog15 signed on._

_HawtDog15: Hey people!_

_I'mSoFly13: Hello Jacob. Technically Were not "Human"._

_HawtDog15: Ooh Well. I'm sorry. Hey "Vampires". Happy?_

_Emmy12: Don't test him Jacob. Or he'll go nuts. Like I care anyway!XP_

_ShopShop13: Stop that Emmet! Jasper tries to keep calm and you know it._

_Emmy13: BLAH BLAH BLAH!_

_I'mSoFly13: Don't. Even. Try. EMMET!_

_HawtDog15:lol_

_Emmy12: Not funny Jacob._

_Emmie17 signed on._

_Emmie17: Hey Alice, Jasper,Jacob._

_Emmy12: Wht about "Hey Emmet"?_

_I'mSoFly13:....._

_HawtDog15:Your not special!_

_ShopShop13: Your right! He's SPED-cial _

_Emmie17: I agree. Heyy lets all go hunting!!_

**YES YES YES! I know it was short but my apologizes!**

**R. RULE. (GO SAM & PAINE!!)**

**LittleNessie12 ROCKS THE WORLD!**

**Everyone Else is AWESOME AS WELL!**

**Be Back In A While!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ehh its part 7 7 7!!!!!**

**You'll like the ending. **

**ITS FUN!**

**MonieCarlo12-Jasper**

**Baybaby13-Alice**

**Vampie123-Renesemee**

**BellyBells18-Bella**

**Volvo17-Edward**

**Emmy12-Emmet**

_MonieCarlo12 signed on._

_Baybaby13 signed on._

_Baybaby13: I CAN"T BELEVIE YOU!_

_MonieCarlo12: What?_

_Baybaby13: You bought a moniecarlo with my SHOPPING MONEY!_

_MonieCarlo12: I asked you and you didn't answer!_

_Baybaby13: And that means yes?!_

_MonieCarlo12: Kinda..... no..... TANX FOR MAKING ME UPSETS!_

_Baybaby13 signed off._

_MonieCarlo12: She doesn't know anything...... I needed my own car any way.......JUST LOOK AT HER PORCHSE..... ITS YELLOW AND FIRLEY!_

_Vampie123 signed on._

_Vampie123: Uncle E, Are you talking to yourself?_

_MonieCarlo12: Umm No Why?_

_MonieCarlo12 signed off._

_BellyBells18 signed on. _

_Volvo17 signed on._

_Volvo17: Hello Nessie._

_BellyBells18: Heyy Nessie._

_Vampie123: Heyy mommy, daddy._

_BellyBells18: Hey has anyone seen Rosalie at all. I want to Drag her to South America. I heard Elzare has a crush on her._

_Vampie123: O, can I come I want to see her suffer!_

_Volvo17:OH me too she'll be so mad she'll wish she could cry!_

_Emmy12 signed on._

_BellyBells18: Speaking of the DEVIL!_

_Emmy12: Hey guys. Bella._

_Vampie123: Hey Uncle Emmet!_

_Emmy12: Heyy Nessie! Whats happenin between you and Jacob_

_Volvo17: Emmet I'd be happier if you didn't ask my daughter about her personal life, Emmet._

_Emmy12: Sorry Eddie._

_Volvo17: Don't. Call. Me. EDDIE!_

_BellyBells18: Calm down, Edward!_

_Emmy12: Ya Ed-weirdo!_

_Vampie123: EMMET DON"T SAY THAT TO MY DADDY!_

_Emmy12: Kid, stay out of this and don't call me Emmet._

_Vampie123 signed off._

_Volvo17 signed off._

_BellyBells18:JERK_

_BellyBells18 signed off._

_Emmy12: Heyy I found out my name is spelled "Emmett!"._

**Well don't Judge by the way it sounds.**

**I liked it.**

**LoL! Love you guys.**

**My story is FINALLY DONE!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Did you seriously think I was going to let you all hang there and be bored reading my so called "funny" story OVER and Over?**

**Well I'm not!**

**PinkyEdawg-Emmett**

**BellBell18-Bella**

**Edd17-Edward**

**I'mSoFly13-Jasper**

**Shopie12-Alice**

**Jake15-Jacob**

_PinkyEdawg signed in._

_PinkyEdawg:O GOD good no one is here._

_PinkyEdawg: HEYY A PURPLE FROG IS IN THE LIVING ROOM!_

_PinkyEdawg went away._

_BellBell18 signed on._

_Edd17 signed on._

_BellBell18: Hey Emmet._

_Edd17: Emmet whats with the name?_

_..........................................................................._**30 minutes later**

_Edd17: GOD Bella lets leave hes not going to answer sumthing happened to him obviously. _

_BellBell18: Eddie shouldn't we see whts wrong?_

_Edd17: Bella HES NOT GOING TO ANSWER!_

_BellBell18: EDWARD don't you DARE YELL AT ME!_

_Edd17: I'm sorry come on lets go hunting._

_BellBell18: Ok._

_Edd17 signed off._

_BellBell18 signed off._

_PinkyEdawg came back._

_PinkyEdawg: DANGET BELLA AND EDWARD SEEN MY NAME!_

_PinkyEdawg: Maybe I can find sumthing to do._

_PinkyEdawg went away._

_Jake15 signed on._

_Jake15: Emmet why the heck is your name "PinkyEdawg"?_

_................................._**Not Even 1minute.**

_Jake15: Ok DON"T ANSWER ME!_

_Jake15 signed off._

_PinkyEdawg came back._

_PinkyEdawg: CRAP! Jacob seen my name! Man he's so impatient._

_PinkyEdawg:I have to take drastic measures._

_I'mSoFly13 signed on._

_Shopie12 signed on._

_Shopie12: Emmet before you leave guess what._

_PinkyEdawg: What?_

_I'mSoFly13: GUESS!!!!!_

_PinkyEdawg:Ummm_

_Shopie12:YOU ARE DORK FACE!_

**HAHA APRIL LATE FOOLS GUYS!**

**I shouldn't kidd with you guys like that but I have to pull a prank once in a while right?**

**Ok wht ev byeee! **

**CAUTION (NOT MY LAST CHAPTER!)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Did you really think you would be reading the last conversation????**

**Boy, you don't know me at all!**

Catssuck12- Rosalie

FeelingsForChange145- Jasper

Sshhhhop- Alice

PurpleFrog- Emmett

BellaBella- Bella (or so you think)

Volvo12- Edward

_FeelingForChange_145 signed on.

Catssuck12 signed on.

Catssuck12: Jasper do I really have to ask?

FeelingsForChange145: Rose, Sometimes I get that feeling that makes me want to scream so people pay 1 quarter when they mess with my HEAD!

Catssuck12: Jasper thats your power you can't deny it!

FeelingsForChange145: GIVE ME A QUARTER!!!!!!!

Catssuck12: NO!!! Jasper sometimes your a pain!

FeelingsForChange145: Rose go with Emmett on your 4 thousandth honey moon to Peru!!!!

Catssuck12: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!

FeelingsForChange145:lol!

Catssuck12 signed off.

FeelingsForChange145 signed off.

Volvo12 signed on.

Volvo12: Wheres Jasper?! I have a feeling he was here.

_FeelingsForChange145: you guessed right!!!_

Volvo12: Who said that?!?!?!?!?

_FeelingsForChange145: I'm me duhhhhh!! _

Volvo12: CRAZY PERSON!!!

Volvo12 signed off!!!!

_FeelingsForChange145: Whats with him??? Let me scroll up the page..........._

_FeelingsForChange145: It says I'm signed off when I'm not. (Jasper says: Thats real weird if you think Of it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Man why would I be signed off. (Jasper says: I've been on this whole time sumthings up.)_

Sshhhhop12 signed on.

Sshhhhop12: Jasper????/

_FeelingsForChange145: OH Good your on. Edward errrr ran from me when I tried talking to him Alice._

Sshhhhop12: Jasper?

_FeelingsForChange145: Alice?_

Sshhhhop12: I'm sorry I'm looking for my uhhhhhh some what retarded husband bye.

Sshhhhop12 signed off.

_FeelingsForChange145: Some what RETARDED?! I'M NOT RETARDED!!!_

_(Jasper Says: I need a word or two with Alice. I hope she sees me me coming soon I hope that she'll be ready!_

PurpleFrog signed on.

BellaBella signed on.

BellaBella: EMMETT MY DAUGHTER ISN'T BI POLAR!

PurpleFrog: Well Bella I seen her checking this lady out when she walked by her.

BellaBella: I say we have another arm wrestle.

PurpleFrog: Compared to last time I don't think so.

BellaBella: Aw come on baby!

PurpleFrog: Baby? OH that reminds me Nessie and Jacob made out on your couch today.

BellaBella: So what she has every right to.

PurpleFrog: Is it okay when Jacob just came back from being a wolf?

BellaBella: I know when your lieing b/c you would've yelled so loud that the neighborhood shook.

PurpleFrog: what if I didn't

BellaBella: Why would you stare........ OMG YOU GAY ROSE IS GONNA HAVE A FIT.

PurpleFrog: NO NO I'M LIEING REALLY!!!!

BellaBella signed off.

PurpleFrog: Bella Noo!!

_FeelingsForChange145: Hey oh so gay one._

PurpleFrog: OMG WHO R U?

_FeelingsForChange145: I'm......_

PurpleFrog: Stalker (Emmett screams like a little girl)

PurpleFrog signed off.

_FeelingsForChange145:wow._

_(Jasper says: OH my gosh I heard that from all the way down here!!!!)_

BellaBella signed on.

BellaBella: Jasper would scaring people?

_FeelingForChange145: Bella? You know its me?_

BellaBella: Of course I do.

_FeelingsForChange145: Then why is my font like this?_

BellaBella: B/c the font is slanted. Press the slanted "_I_"

FeelingsForChange145: How did you know that?

BellaBella: B/c when I was human I was a computer geek. Just like the person writing this conversation.

LittleSeth12 signed on.

LittleSeth12: Bella why are you giving me up?

BellaBella: B/c I'm Not Bella!!!!

FeelingsForChange145: What do you mean your not Bella?!

BellaBella: Just that. No wonder why Alice called you Retarded.

LittleSeth12: Bella? or whatever? Who are you?

BellaBella:I'm LittleSeth(2) your bad half!!!

FeelingsForChange145: Bad Half? LittleSeth12 who are you and whats going on?!

BellaBella: Jasper you were always such a twit!!!!

FeelingForChange145: Always????

LittleSeth12: Jasper I'm Ashley don't worry go find Alice and the rest and go hunt.

BellaBella: YEA JAZZY HAHAHA

FeelingsForChange145: DON'T. CALL. ME. JAZZY!!!!!!!!!

BellaBella: Whoa Whoa don't get carried away now Jasper. Heh heh I was kidding.

FeelingsForChange145: I'm coming to hunt you down!!

FeelingsForChange145 signed off.

BellaBella: Umm Ashley can you um stop him and make him do ya know sumthing different.

LittleSeth12: Nope and Now I'm gonna Make you steal the Twilight Secrets!

BellaBella: All that does is make the _whole _Cullen family hunt me down

LittleSeth12: I know!!

BellaBella signed off.

LittleSeth12: I love it when I'm the boss!!!!

(Ashley says: I think I'm going to go with the Cullens and get the bad me)

Ashley adds: Wait if their getting the bad me doesn't that make me steal the Twilight Secrets and Call Jasper, Jazzy? OH CRAP!)

LittleSeth12 signed off anf ran for her life!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the long wait guys!!!!!**

**But its coming at you fast it is NUMBA 10!**

"I have missed you all so much. I learned a new song that goes great with me!

There coming to take me away haha!

there coming to take me away hoho!

hee hee ha ha

to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time

and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in there clean white coats

and there coming to take me away haha!"

**A disclaimer: I know I don't own the Twilight series but I do own the random conversations between them on aim. Imaginary Edward: Ashley your so right how did you get so smart?**

**Me" I will have my days. Imaginary Edward: Yea but not soon enough........**

_BlackPearl21- Alice_

_BellyBells- Bella_

_Puppy12- Jacob_

_- Edward_

_Jazz- Jasper_

_purpleFroggy-Emmett _

_BlackPearl21 signed on._

_ signed on._

_BellyBells signed on._

_BlackPearl21: EDWARD!_

_: what Alice?_

_BlackPearl21: There's a Halloween party tonight an' I vant you guys to come._

_BellyBells: I really don't want to go to a stupid Halloween party._

_: Oh Bella. Please Its a big tradition my family has._

_BellyBells: WELL I DON'T WANT TO GO TO A REALLY STUPID COSTUME PARTY!!!!!!_

_: Now now Bella no need to yell._

_BellyBells: Edward I am stronger then Emmet and I am not afraid to throw you have way across Australia_

_: I know you Bella you won't do that. Say Alice what is the whole meaning of this party?_

_BlackPearl21: Nothing really you just dress up in what you want...... like acting like a little kid._

_BellyBells: I DON'T WANNA GO EDWARD WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_: Bella your acting like a retarded little loser........ oops._

_BellyBells: Edward come here for a moment._

_: Ran away in terror* Don't mind waiting for me in the after life I will already be there._

_ signed out._

_BellyBells signed out._

_BlackPearl21: Hmm........... I have a feeling this won't be good, but who cares its a fight..........._

_purpleFroggy signed on._

_purpleFroggy: Alice I have a plan tonight! Wanna go to a Halloween dance tonight with me and Rose? I'm dressing up like a baby with a diaper and everything!_

_BlackPearl21: As long as i don't have to call you my brother then yes I will go. Edward and Bella may be coming but thats if Edward isn't in shreds._

_purpleFroggy: Shreds? Let me guess he messed up by saying something that made Bella angry that and now she is going to hurt him? COOL I WANNA WATCH!!!!!_

_purpleFroggy signed off._

_Puppy12 signed on._

_Puppy12: Good no one is in here._

_BlackPearl21: HA YOU WISH!_

_Puppy12: ahh! Alice! Yeah umm hi._

_BlackPearl21: Hi Jacob whats with the name?_

_Puppy12: Nessie ATTACKS AGING READ ALL ABOUT IT!_

_BlackPearl21: its spelt again._

_Puppy12: Yeah I know how the stupid thing is called! Anyways since shes going to that party with me she insists I dress up like a stupid Puppy. Do you know how stupid that is._

_BlackPearl21: Emmett's going as a baby! He doesn't have a problem._

_Puppy12: you should rephrase that he does have a problem lol_

_BlackPearl21: Do you know what kind._

_Puppy12: Mental Issues right?_

_Jazz signed on._

_Jazz: Alice what do you think I should be for the dance tonight?_

_Puppy12: Ugh why don't you go as a puppy?!_

_Jazz: I'd rather not mutt._

_Puppy12: calling me a mutt eh? Well leach! _

_Jazz: Go ahead! Say it._

_Puppy12: ARFF!_

_Jazz:........_

_BlackPearl12:........... Jacob...... I don't want to know. Jasper you should go as a Prince_

_Jazz: kay thanks._

_Jazz signed out._

_Puppy12: what a dork._

_BlackPearl21: He's not a dork_

_Puppy12: wasn't talking about him._

_BlackPearl21: JACOB!!!!!!! I MA COMING AFTER YO!_

_BlackPearl21 signed out._

_Puppy12 signed out._

**Sorry I didn't make it as funny as my funny self would be well......**

**I am caught up in a book that I am writing and hope it comes out well I will post it here.**

"once again THERE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

You can go onto youtube and look up dark link there coming to take me away WATCH IT! IT IS HILARIOUS!! (but I funnier!)


End file.
